Life Goes On
by LoveLoverGrl
Summary: Drew's gone and May promised him to continue her life and reach her goals. May's done just that and now she goes back to where Drew perished and sings a song she made for him. Contestshipping, kinda sad. -Edited and improved a bit-


**This is a Song Fic.. Drew's gone and May promised him to continue her life and reach her goals. May's done just that and now she goes back to where Drew perished and sings him a song she made for him.**

**Dont own Pokemon or the song. I Miss You by Miley Cyrus.**

Life Goes On- Chap 1

A young sophisticated brunette girl sat on a subway train. Her Glaceon sat beside her, both of them looking out of the window.

'Glace- Glaceon?' Glaceon asked its trainer.

The brunette turned to her pokemon, "I'm fine Glaceon, it's just that time of the year again. And yet again I have another ribbon cup."

'Glace..' Glaceon turned back to look out from the window.

It had been thirteen years since May started her journey, thirteen years since she met Drew, nine years since she started travelling with him and now five years since... he went to heaven.

May sighed, "You know Glaceon he would be so proud of me if he was here."

'Glaceon..!' Glaceon agreed whole-heartedly. May had won seven ribbon cups now. This one was her seventh. She had been a teen sensation. She had been the youngest person to win seven ribbon cups. Her face was splattered all over magasines and newspapers. She had her own fan club.

Still... still, May always returned there, she had always returned at least once a year if not more often. Maybe it was a coincidence that he died just three days after his birthday, or maybe it was not.. who knew?

But May always went there on his birthday and stayed in and around there, helping the pokemon and people around those parts, till it was his death day. All of them now regarded her as their little village's protector.

May turned to Glaceon, "I often get nightmares about that day and I still remember it as if it was yesterday.." her eyes glazed over.

_FLASHBACK_

_May and Drew were in the middle of the battle of the centuary, tiny fragments of the disrupted Team Magma and Team Aqua had joined forces and were trying to reawaken Kyogre and Groudon. They were in a clearing in the middle of a forest._

_Nearby there was the village where the people had no clue as to what was going on nearby in the forest._

"_You'll never succeed!" May shouted, she was tied against a tree, her hands bound with ropes._

"_Keep quiet little girl, you can do nothing." A grunt sneered._

"_You untie me then I'll show you what I can do!" May screamed in frustration._

_The commander groaned, "Just untie her for a bit and if she causes problems just Hyper-Beam her."_

_The grunt saluted and untied May, who rubbed her hands and glared at the man. He scowled back._

_Drew was hidden in the bushes, this was all part of the plan they had made to stop them. Now May just had to worm some information out of the man._

"_So how does that machine work?" May asked the grunt._

_He grinned, "Like I'm ever gonna tell you that it gets all its power from the crystal."_

_May grinned, "It does?"_

_The grunt put a hand over his mouth in shock, then he removed it, "You still cant do anything, you can't touch the crystal with anything. You'll get shocked to death. It would even melt a glove or a metal."_

_May's eyes widened as a commotion started near the machine._

_Drew had heard enough, So if he removed the jewel it would stop them huh? Well, then that's what he would do. Shocked to death? No way was he scared, this was for May, for his friends, for all the poeple in this world._

_Drew had snuck up to the bushes near the machine and had jumped out and grabbed the crystal. As soon as it touch his hand he screamed in agony, it was ice cold and burning hot at the same time, as well as giving out an electric current._

"_Are you mad?" The commander shouted as Drew fell to the ground, the crystal in his hands, "You spoiled all our plans, the crystal won't work once it has touched the flesh of a human!"_

_May screamed as she saw Drew on the ground, "Leave it ! Leave it!" she houted running to him, nobody stopped her, nobody moved. Everybody was just too stunned at the boy's bravery._

_Drew's tightly clenched fist loosened and the crystal dropped out. It bounced and landed quite near Drew._

"_Let's go.." the coomander grumbled, "Team Maqua is disbanded, two kids spoiled all our plans."_

_All the members jumped into helicopters and took off, not giving the young duo on the ground a second glance._

"_Drew.. Drew.." May sobbed shaking him._

_Drew stirred and opened his eyes, "May.." he whispered._

"_Drew, why did you do that? Why did you have to choose to die?" May sobbed harder._

_Drew smiled, "It was for you May, I love you."_

_This made May burst into a new wave of tears that made her unable to speak._

"_May..?" Drew said looking at her seriously, "Promise me one thing..?"_

_May nodded still unable to speak._

"_Dont end your life on purpose, you have potencial, I have heard of your dreams for the past thirteen years. I belive you can be the best. You have to achieve it okay? Now promise?" He looked her in the eyes._

_May's eyes bore into his as she slowly nodded._

"_Good." Drew smiled and then he was gone, he died with a smile on his face._

_May gasped, "I did'nt get to say, I Love you too Drew!" she leaned over Drew's motionless body and cried into his stomach._

_She dint know how long she stayed there crying over his dead body but it was a villager who picked her up gently and took care of things and helped her recover._

_FLASHBACK OVER_

'Glace..' Glaceon placed a sympathetic paw over May's hand. This was the first time it had heard of May talking about Drew after his death.

May smiled tearfully at Glaceon, "I'm fine, no need to worry!"

Suddenly the speaker beeped to life, "Everybody please get off for Moonlight village."

May jumped up, "Thats our cue, come on Glaceon!"

Both of them ran out of the subway just as the doors closed, May wiping her eyes with a handkerchief with the letter D and M Foreva engraved on them.

XOXOX

May had left her pokemon back with the kind lady who had helped her that day. She always stayed with her on her yearly visits.

Currently, May was walking through the forest to that same clearing that night. now she had gotten more used to him being gone, she had realized this place brought back memories that were dear yet terrifying to her.

It was where he had confessed, it was where he had died, it was where he had saved the world, it was where he had left her forever!

May carried her guitar with her, she had taken up singing and playing guitar as a hobby now and she had especially made a song for this occasion.

She reached the clearing and sat down on a rock. She took in a deep breath and thought, _This one's for you Drew.._ and started singing.

"Sha-la-la-la-la, sha-la-la-la-la  
>You used to call me your angel.<br>Said I was sent straight down from heaven  
>You'd hold me close in your arms<br>I loved the way you felt so strong." May started closing her eyes, she had a sudden flashback of when thy were traveling together and it was snowing how they both had snuggled together and slept for comfort.

"I never wanted you to leave  
>I wanted you to stay here holding me.<span>" May sang tears welling up in her eyes.

"I miss you  
>I miss your smile<br>And I still shed a tear  
>Every once in a while.<span>" May wiped off the tear that had rolled down her cheek, the memories kept flashing through her mind and yet she did nothing to stop them.

"And even though it's different now  
>You're still here somehow<br>My heart won't let you go  
>And I need you to know<br>I miss you, sha la la la la  
>I miss you.<span>" May smiled slightly, she was having flashbacks off all their times together, the fights, the games, the arguments, the fun. 

"You used to call me your dreamer  
>And now I'm living out my dream<br>Oh how I wish you could see  
>Everything that's happening for me.<span>" So mach had happened, it seemed like evrything in the world was revolving around herm, it seemed like he had left when everything started for her or maybe he was doing it from above?

"I'm thinking back on the past  
>It's true that time is flying by too fast.<span>" Was this already the fifth year since he had gone? It just seemed like yeaterday she was sitting crying in the same clearing.

"I miss you  
>I miss your smile<br>And I still shed a tear  
>Every once in a while<br>And even though it's different now  
>You're still here somehow<br>My heart won't let you go  
>And I need you to know<br>I miss you, sha la la la la  
>I miss you."<span> She had never once forgotten him, he ahd always remained in her heart and always will stay there, she knew she was incapable of loving again. It dint matter how much Brendon or Wally tried she couldnt find anyone who seemed right for her after him.

"I know you're in a better place, yeah  
>But I wish that I could see your face, oh<br>I know you're where you need to be  
>Even though it's not here with me." How she wished she could go to him, but she had promised.. And plus, it was his dying wish..<p>

"I miss you  
>I miss your smile<br>And I still shed a tear  
>Every once in a while<br>And even though it's different now  
>You're still here somehow<br>My heart won't let you go  
>And I need you to know<br>I miss you, sha la la la la  
>I miss you" May wiped another tear that had made its way down her face, she wondered if he was actually watching over her and seeing her right now.<p>

"I miss you  
>I miss your smile<br>And I still shed a tear  
>Every once in a while<br>And even though it's different now  
>You're still here somehow<br>My heart won't let you go  
>And I need you to know<br>I miss you, sha la la la la  
>I miss you<span>

I miss you..." she finished in a whisper. She closed her eyes and imagined him, his posture, his signature hair flip.

A very sharp image of a nineteen year old Drew came to her mind and she imagined what he would say to her, "Great song May, I really miss you too, glad you kept your promise and I'm so proud of you. I love you take care." she could actually imagine him saying that as if he was there.

"_Yeah, that about sums it up.. Plus I would rather be down there with you, Its boring up here."_ A whisper in the breeze made its way to May, she smiled, her eyes were still colsed. Then she opened them and grinned, she should have know he would say something like that.

"Thanks Drew, I love you too." She whispered back hoping he could hear her. Unfortunately she didnt get any answer but she was still satisfied.

She then started the journey back to her little cabin here in the village, picking up her guitar.

END

**Please Review!**

**Edited- 8/5/2011 Coz it had a lot of errors and i made it a bit better ^_^**


End file.
